User talk:Tupka217
Archives * November, 2008-December 2009 Bureaucrat Congrats, you just got a new medal. ― Thailog 14:24, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I wasn't aware someone voted for me. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 14:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Speaking of voting, we really need a FA for January, and I've got no idea what to nominate. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:49, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Neither do I. Perhaps another article? ― 'Thailog' 15:46, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Or maybe Ro? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Not with a cleanup flag... ― 'Thailog' 20:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Running kinda late. How about Klarion? ― 'Thailog' 22:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I was thinking Penguin; it only needs references and that shouldn't be too hard. But now that I've changed "Tiko" to "Teekl" I haven't found anything wrong with it. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 23:01, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I still think that Penguin has some grammar and language issues. ― 'Thailog' 19:38, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Could be done in time for February. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:56, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Future FAs How about we start featuring Lists as FA? Some are quite detailed, and most of them entailed as much research as for character and episodes articles. ― 'Thailog' 19:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :No problem with that (although I would vote against voice actor lists). -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:56, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed. ― 'Thailog' 20:03, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Minor Characters You've been a little busy little bee, haven't you? I'm just droping by to give you props for creating all these pages. They are often neglected, and I for one am sick of redlinks. Fantastic work. Thanks. ― 'Thailog' 21:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I started out checking which characters still needed images (which, far as I can tell, is now covered). From there, I just thought "why watch an episode and leave red links"? They'll never get done unless you do all the characters in the episode simultaneously. Though they do create a disambiguation problem. There's 5 Billy's, 3 Earls, 4 Kevins, and some Johns and Jenny's. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:21, January 28, 2010 (UTC) How do I make a page? I would like to construct a page for 12th level intellects, how do I do this? :Judging by your efforts on Brainiac 5, I'm going to have to point you in the direction of our conjecture policy. Most of the people there aren't referred to as 12th level intellects (or 10th or 11th) in any of the episodes, so there's no real point in making a page for it. :But, as to your question, a page can be created by clicking "Create a new article" in the blue box on the right, or by following a red link. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:33, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Restore World's Finest Podcast Pleasw It has no reason for being deleted and is extremely valid. listen to episode 71, even Tara Strong gave them a shout out. You're abusing your position as a mod if you delete things YOU don't think are relevant. Listen to more recent WFP's and you'll see how relevant it is. :No. This wiki does not cover fan sites. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:35, February 6, 2010 (UTC) It's not a fansite, it is a PODCAST. Bruce Timm has acknowledged it on their forums, and said they could call themselves the official DCAU podcast. And I can name plenty of instances where the wiki kisses the butt of world's finest online and toonzone. Please restore it, it won't hurt anything, we have pages for characters with no speaking roles and less than a minute of screentime, and technically, this wiki IS a fansite. So should we just delete the whole thing? No, of course not because fan's hard work made this whole thing, so what the fans do does matter. :Relax. This wiki is, indeed, a fan project. It covers the shows and their production crew. :We do not have pages on Toonzone and World's Finest Online. We do not have pages on any other site, podcast or convention. We just use information from them occasionally, and link to them. If you want to add links to podcasts about episodes or characters on the external links section of pages, go ahead. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 09:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. Thank you and sorry for any trouble. :No problem. Thanks for pointing out the podcast, I will be listening to it. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:18, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Cool, my friends are up to Justice League season 2. You should write in and tell them "tnr105" told you about it on the DCAU wiki, they always like to here from new listeners, where they are listening from, and how they heard about them. They review they will be taking a break in between JL and JLU for Teen Titans {They consider it to be in continuity). I also told them about this wiki to help them with their episode recaps, someone deleted all the episode pages on the normal wiki, so this is a very clever resource. By the way you can listen to them from their website, worldsfinestpodcast.com or iTunes. In their most recent episodes they mention their new voicemail line if that's more convenient and their email address is feedback@worldsfinestpodcast.com, their website has a link to their forums, you should join, it's a fun time, as it is not only about the DCAU, but all about geek culture. Check out their sister-site Earth-2.net for even more cool stuff. They are coming up on their 75th episode and are promoting as much as possible, as they only will have 100 episodes total. E-mail Do you have an e-mail I can send to? I'd like to ask you something. ― 'Thailog' 20:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Try ederchil AT hotmail.com, my second address. Don't like putting my main one online. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::You're got mail. ― 'Thailog' 21:04, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Swamp Thing I cited my sources and gave references, so may I ask why the swamp thing cameo keeps getting deleted from the trivia section? :Your sources were Swampthingroots and Wikipedia. Both just say "it's him". But neither of them offers a source. Did Bruce Timm or Dwayne McDuffie or whoever say somewhere like "We modeled that one unimportant alien after Swamp Thing"? If so, then it can be in the article. If not, it's needless fanon. We try to keep that to a minimum here. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:30, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Here's another source: http://www.comicvine.com/swamp-thing/29-15809/ ::I will honor your wishes however not reinstate the article piece until I get a solid confirmation.-- 20:20, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Once again, that's not a source. It's "someone with an internet connection thinks so" (all due respect). You're gonna need a creator statement. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:30, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't have my dvd's in front of me, but my research claims they point it out in the Region 1 dvd commentary. :What episode? Comfort and Joy doesn't have commentary. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 00:12, March 5, 2010 (UTC) It turns out, it was an interview where they stated he had a cameo in JLU's Initiation, not a commentary. Sorry, my mistake, but Comfort and Joy does have a commentary (sort of), a guy named Trevor Balena released the DC Animation Commentaries Podcast, which he includes commentaries with cited sources and interviews about the epiode. Trevor recalled Bruce Timm telling how he got Paul Dini to write it since he is "Mr. Christmas" and how Carl Lumbly's lullabye was an actual native folksong. I'm not sure, but I think he has links on to his sources on the DC Animation Commentaries website. :Ah yes, Initiation. There's indeed one screen that features a lot of mysterious Leaguers from behind - shapes that could be Swamp Thing, Zauriel, Doctor Occult and others. Do you have a link to that interview? :I've listened to the podcast, it also just mentions "Hey it's Swamp Thing". Maybe there's more in ''Modern Masters, I'll check that. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 08:03, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Talon The entry for Talon I've submitted does come from Wikipedia, true, but it's much better than the current one. And just for information: the Wiki entry has been composed and corrected by myself. :It does not comply with our Manual of Style, and it's terribly wordy. Especially the powers & abilities section. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 10:22, March 25, 2010 (UTC) BB comics Hey buddy, long time no chat, thanks for helping me with the ratboy page, Good news is that i got all the Batman Beyond comics so i can fill in the gaps that the show it self did not present to the veiwers. Shadowhawk27 23:04, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :I have them all too. And though most of them are written by the late Hilary J. Bader, they're non-canon. You can put them on Background Information though. As long as you write down something more informative than the comic's solicitation. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 23:08, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Well i could use your help with Carter Wilson aka Terminal, he too made a return in the comic TERMINAL VELOCITY where Carter has been cured of his evil persona, but his former gang of Jokerz will stop at nothing to turn him back to his criminal self. Shadowhawk27 23:14, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I also forgot to mention that we need to Flush out the rest of the charictors that were shown in the Batman Beyond Comics, Like the Royal Flush gang, Shriek, Blight, Stalker, the Kobra organization, Ma Mayhem and her sons, Spellbinder, The JLU, Inque, Curaré, Willie Watt, Dr. Cuvier and Etrigan. Shadowhawk27 20:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Well people have the right to know, what really happened to these charictors Shadowhawk27 21:12, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Fanon beta I would like to ask a favor, As a writer of a current Batman Beyond story (Featuring the Dee-Dee Twins, Melanie Walker and my own creation, the son of Two-Face and so forth) on Fanfiction.net, I would need your help if that's possible. you seem to have the knowlage of the Batman saga that i would need for my story. Shadowhawk27 18:29, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'm flattered. Go ahead and ask me anything. And if I don't know the answer, I'm sure someone else will. I've done some beta-ing fanfiction before, but that was a couple of years ago. -- 'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:44, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure you can re-fresh your beta skills, Since my Work is based on the Elseworlds series if you are familier with it, According to its tagline: "In Elseworlds, heroes and Villains are taken from their usual settings and put into strange times and places — some that have existed, and others that can't, couldn't or shouldn't exist. The result is stories that make characters who are as familiar as yesterday seem as fresh as tomorrow." Unlike its Marvel Comics counterpart What If...?, which bases its stories on a single point of divergence from the regular continuity, most Elseworlds stories instead take place in entirely self-contained continuities whose only connection to the canon DC continuity are the presence of familiar DC characters. And here's my Two-Face along with the Dee-Dee Twins, http://xero87.deviantart.com/art/Jeffery-Dent-and-the-Deeds-123456622 Shadowhawk27 22:56, April 3, 2010 (UTC) That's it, you got nothing else to say after i presented that pic of mine? O_o Shadowhawk27 00:38, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :If you have a story somewhere... I'm just curious how Dent junior got his scars. -- '''Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 06:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh i do, ya see at his old job at Wayne/Powers Enterprises, he was a victim of a prank gone bad. There Co-Workers took great delight in finding the slightest joke referring to their timid co-worker or his dual character of his father. He was such an easy victim their favourite to harass. The pranks, the jokes, the sight gags, the awful puns, they had hundreds and they were merciless in delivering them. But one prank was considered the worst of them all, two of his co-workers give Jeffery a marijuana joint laced with poison, which he smokes in the science lab where he is working on a chemistry project. The joint makes him so sick he runs to the men's room to vomit. While he is gone, one of them rigs his experiment to explode in Jeffery's face by opening a gas valve. Upon Jeffery's return, the set-up works, causing Jeffery to panic, and a great fire to erupts in the lab after he knocks over a Bunsen burner. In the struggle, Jeffery accidentally bumps into a shelf where a precariously placed jug of acid sits, causing the jug to fall and break, which splashes acid on Jeffery's face, leaving him horribly disfigured. The acid severely mutilated the impacted side of his face, but the psychological damage was even worse. The explosion attracts everyone's attention, but they arrive only to see Jeffery burned alive and wheeled away by paramedics. The other employees, who stand by the door in shock and many of them now start to show signs of remorse. Shadowhawk27 14:34, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm. How old is he during all of this? And are the Deeds part of the story or just filler (I noticed a drawing with Melanie/Ten too)? They seem a bit older than the 16 they were in RotJ (which was ~2040). Harvey and Grace's age are never really established, but probably 30-35ish. When did they get married/a kid? I know it's non-canon, but the comics implied that the relation between them was over. -- 'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:56, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I stated before, my Work is based on the Elseworlds series. Oh and FYI some say that my Two-Face's good side, his beautiful part of face looks like Alan Wilder (Recoil, ex-Depeche Mode). Shadowhawk27 02:13, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :You've got a story somewhere? -- '''Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 18:35, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah right here, http://www.fanfiction.net/u/60210/ShadowHawk Shadowhawk27 20:55, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :I think I'll read that during the following days. Don't have much time, but I should be able to squeeze this in. -- 'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I heard rumors while back that Huntress was going to be in Batman Beyond. Bruce Timm stated it was going to be Helena Wayne, Daughter of Catwoman and Terry's half sister back in 1999 as she would make a good alternative to having a Batgirl Beyond but i guess it never got around. :( Bruce Timm: "The only established DC hero that will probably show up in Batman Beyond is the Huntress, just because we think she's an interesting character and we kind of want to do another female crime-fighter along the lines of Batgirl, but we didn't want to just do 'Batgirl Beyond.' We thought the Huntress would be a natural. We're actually working on a story for that right now, so the Huntress will probably be on Batman Beyond. For a while there, we were toying with the idea of bringing in a Batgirl-type of character Batman Beyond. We were getting a lot of pressure from lots of different areas, saying, ‘You have to do a new Batgirl.' We were getting pressure from different corners to do that, and we're not really against the idea, but we just don't want to have a recurring Batgirl character as much as the old Batman show had. We don't want to have someone who teams up with him every episode. But we were talking about doing an updated version of the Huntress, so that may happen." That's it, you got nothing else to say after i presented that info reguarding Huntress? O_o Shadowhawk27 11:56, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I already knew that :). -- '''Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 16:56, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I c, I just want to know why Huntress never showed up in Batman Beyond cause it would have been cool that Terry did meet his half sister. Shadowhawk27 20:23, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :I personally didn't miss her. As for why she wasn't used, you'd have to ask Bruce Timm. -- 'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:37, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Even if i did ask him, Batman Beyond is way over so he wouldn't be concern about it. Also another thing about that episode Epilogue, I think there's still some more loose ends, like Matt's reaction that finding out Bruce Wayne is his ture father. And where's Terry's Mom and Max? Further more, I feel compelled to comment on the supposed "unused movie idea for a direct to video Batman Beyond movie" where Selina Kyle aka Catwoman moved to South America and created a bunch of Bruce Wayne clones and systematically murdered their parents when they reached the proper age. One of them was Terry. First off, When she started her life as a costumed criminal, she had one unbreakable rule like Batman: SHE DOES NOT TAKE A PERSON'S LIFE!!! It goes againest her charictor, she's not the type of person that would make the wayne clones and kill their parents when they came of age.... I'm glad they went with the Cadmus arc instead. Shadowhawk27 20:44, April 22, 2010 (UTC) That's it, you got nothing else to say after i presented that info on that un-used idea for a batman beyond movie and that JLU episode Epilogue? O_o Shadowhawk27 03:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Already knew that too... when you find something on this wiki, chances I already read it are huge. Besides, this is my talk page, not a forum. :About the fanfic: I didn't really have time to read more than a few paragraphs last week (my dad was in the hospital so I wasn't really keen on doing much) but I'll have plenty of free time this week. -- '''[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 14:11, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to hear that your old man is not well :( i hope he gets better. Also what do you think so far of my story? Shadowhawk27 20:27, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :He's recovered mostly. Subdural hematoma. :I've read the first chapter of Two-Face II, and most of my remarks are grammar. Sent an email your way. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:19, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I c, well it would have been alot better if you had an account with FF.net or just sign in Anonymous Shadowhawk27 21:28, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :I'll do that for the rest of the story, then... -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:34, April 26, 2010 (UTC) That Two-Face episode in B:TAS is easily one of the finest depictions of the character. It stayed true to his spirit even while the origin was notably altered* in both the physical and psychological causes for Harvey's transformation but I knew that "bully" theory was just a cover story. The psychological explanation for Harvey's dark side--dubbed "Big Bad Harv," and after all these years, I still don't know if I find that silly or not--is it the result from years of Harvey's suppressed rage, stemming from his guilt at attacking a bully? As far as psychological motivations go, it's rather specious. I mean, really, one moment like that doesn't create Two-Face. But it was written for kids who were likely familiar with the pain of bullies, and hey, ongoing child abuse isn't exactly the stuff of afternoon cartoons. But then we have the comics based on B:TAS, which weren't afraid to introduce darker themes. As such, leave it to the great Ty Templeton to delve past the "bully" theory, and introduce a twist on the regular DCU origin in that comic book Batman Gotham Adventures #2: Lucky Day Shadowhawk27 21:57, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Haven't seen any reviews from you for my Two-Face story :( Shadowhawk27 03:00, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Halfway through the first story. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 07:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Image of the JLU They were official pics I think, in fact I've seen the one of superman used on your wiki, and the batman one was used on THE WORLD'S FINEST website (that's a name or something), so it's original, not some fan art, I think... and the one of Barda was used once I think... So they were original and the thing wouldn't let me choose a license, when I pressed it nothing popped up, I'm sure I'm wrong though... :I know we have a character model on Superman and Batman. As far as I'm concerned, it can be replaced with something similar if available. :The character models are from World's Finest Online (that's the name), but they don't state where they got them from (official site, I guess, but it's offline for years). Of course they're official (I'm not accusing them of making this up or anything) but it's unclear where's they're from, so screenshots take precedence over character models. This is not an official policy, but (my own, admittedly) extrapolation of it, so feel free to object. :As for the license, you can fill in a , and write "Promotional" under the "license" field, and include the WFO url under "origin". But the Terry character model was copied from WFO without changing the filename, so that will be deleted no matter what. Images need to have a good, clear name. :Hope it clears up anything. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:33, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Image debate. I have an Idea: Delete it right now. I would upload a screenshot, but there are two problems: I dont have the DVD, and I dont know how to get the Image. I've looked for one, too. just delete the Image while I go take another look. :Already deleted it. They article doesn't really need another pic; it already has Hades's face and his "true form". :And as for making a screenshot; in Windows Media Player, turn overlays off, press Print Screen, and paste in Paint. That's the simplest way. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:42, April 28, 2010 (UTC) hey Why did you delete the articles of Kid Amazo and Prankster for?? :I made myself clear on both the deletion summary and your talk page. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Commenting Out Text Lol... Actually... i put that there just as a "note to self" of sorts. I was trying to remember the wiki-code for creating commented-text, and when I remembered, decided to try it out there. Something worth asking you though... Do you know how to do "justified" paragraph aligninment in wiki-format? I know it's possible, but I can't quite remember how it was supposed to be done. --MercWithMouthTalkPage 00:21, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Nice artwork. I'm ashamed to admit I haven't picked up any Deadpool titles recently (my local store stopped carrying them) so I still have to start Deadpool Corps. :As for the Justified alignment: I know it's possible, but it's not really necessary on this wiki. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 07:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC)